


The CEO of what?

by Nijura



Series: Porn and more porn [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: CEO Loki, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub Play, Loki likes what Thor does to him, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform, blowjob, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: The man let out a whimper and looked down shifting from one foot to the other. Thor grinned but suddenly he saw something that let him question his sanity, “you are hard? Oh my god you are turned on by me insulting you?”Loki glared at him and shoved him but Thor didn’t move, instead he leaned down to whisper into Loki’s ear.“Get on your knees.”





	1. Get to work

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn  
> Am I proud of this?  
> Well who cares its time for PORN.

Thor smiled at the blond secretary as he stood up straight again, “it should work now, if something else comes up don’t hesitate to call.” The woman turned on the heating and let out a pleased hum, “thanks Mr. Odinson I was about to become a popsicle.”

Thor smiled as he collected his tools, but just before he could say anything the ice queen walked in. Actually it was the CEO of the company Thor worked for, but since he was always so cold and professional they called him the ice queen; he also had very nice and shiny hair.

“Why is it so warm in here?”

The secretary, Amora Thor thought her name was, spun around and walked up to her boss, “it is not warm Sir, the heating was broken and I had it repaired.” Thor tried not to stare at the CEO but Loki Laufeyson was a good looking man and he hadn’t gotten any in a long time.

Frankly he was not surprised that Amora was cold, the woman was dressed in a short skirt and a blouse that barely covered her impressive rack. Thor had enjoyed the view of her stiff nipples during his work.

“Did you huh? Well thank you for your good work Mr…?”

“Odinson,” Amora supplied helpfully.

“Odinson,” Loki finished in a bored voice. Thor glanced at him picking up his toolbox, “it was my pleasure Sir. Have a good day.”

Thor left the office and rode the elevator down to the basement where he, Steve and Bucky had their office. The company was so big that they actually needed three maintenance guys to cover all the repairs that had to be done.

“Oh there he is, how was it up there?”

“Did you see him; did you see our very own Elsa?”

Thor chuckled and put his toolbox down taking his chair to write his report on his almost antique computer. His two co-workers grinned at him and Thor was unable to not return it.

“Well I did see him,” the other two made widened their eyes at that, “and he acknowledged my presence,” now they gaped at him, “and he even thanked me.”

“Ooooh,” Steve exclaimed.

“Way to go man,” Bucky said giving him a fist bump.

Thor laughed at them and shook his head, “yes life is really going up from today on.” The others laughed and together they finished the rest of their day without further incidents.

The week went by and Thor had already forgotten about Loki as he went on with his work. Winter was always busy for him and his team but it was not unbearable. On Friday just before his shift was supposed to end his phone rang. With a groan he picked it up.

“Thor Odinson maintenance, what can I do for you?”

The person on the other end was silent for some time and Thor began to wonder if this was an actual call or not.

“I need some help with my blinds up here; they don’t seem to open anymore.”

Thor frowned, “ah ok, well where is your office and who is calling?” The man on the other end chuckled, “Loki Laufeyson.” Thor suddenly went cold, “ah I am on my way Sir.”

He hung up, gathering his tools and almost running to the elevator, hitting the button hard enough that his thumb hurt. It was known that Laufeyson was a rather inpatient person and he disliked having to wait. So Thor hurried inside the elevator and was glad that it went straight up without a stop in between. Everyone seemed to be home already only he was stupid enough to still be at work on a Friday afternoon.

Of course Loki’s office was the one on top of the building and he had pass through a lobby and Amora’s office but both rooms were abandoned and he envied the secretary to be able to have an early weekend.

Thor quickly walked up to Loki’s office and knocked on the door. Trying to fight his nervousness.

“Come in!”

Taking a quick calming breath Thor opened the door and walked into the giant office. Of course he had been there before but never had the CEO been present. The carpet was mint green and the desk made out of dark polished wood. Behind it was a large window front that was currently covered by the blinds.

The office was brightly lit though since all the lights were turned on and he could clearly see the rest of the interior.

On the left side of the room was a large conference table with enough seats to hold a proper meeting and behind the table a kitchen counter with an expensive coffee maker was placed.

Thor spotted his boss half hidden behind the huge monitor of his computer, “finally you are here, what took you so long?” It was hard to hold back the eye roll but Thor managed and just rounded the desk to take a look at the control for the blinds, “the elevator Sir,” was all he said before he began to work.

“Whatever, get it done I feel like a vampire hiding from the daylight.”

Thor pushed the button to open the blinds but nothing happened, for some reason the man irritated him so he couldn’t hold his tongue.

“Well you really got the looks for that.”

Behind him Loki froze and slowly spun his chair around to face the man. He was dressed in a completely black suit that looked good on him but made him also even paler than usual.

“Excuse me?”

Thor flinched and glanced over his shoulder at the man, his boss, who glared at him. He swallowed and stood walking to one of the other remotes, “I think there is something wrong with the remotes I guess I will have to call a technician to fix this.”

Loki rose to his feet following Thor, “did you call me a vampire Odinson?” Thor was mildly surprised that his boss still knew his name, but frankly at the moment he was too scared to say anything else.

He swallowed and averted his gaze, “if I call them right away they should be here on Monday to fix this…” Loki stood right in front of him and since they were almost the same height he was able to look right into his eyes.

“I asked you a question Odinson and you will answer it.”

Thor sighed and looked away, “yes Sir I did and I am sorry.” Loki scoffed crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I knew it, you are just like them, whatever get lost.”

He waved his hand dismissively and walked back to his desk, but Thor sighed picking up his tool box, “I will not ask what you mean by that, good day, ice queen.” The last part he muttered under his breath but it went not unheard.

“What did you call me? Do you realize that you are practically begging me to fire you?”

Thor dropped the box and spun around, gods that man made him furious, “I called you ice queen, like everyone, since I am like them why shouldn’t I call you this? You Sir are a dick.”

Loki gaped at him and rose from his chair, “you are so fired Odinson, get out of my eyes. You are one pathetic being!” Thor didn’t move instead he stood there crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He was of an impressive built while his boss, or now former boss, was thin and lithe and yes even after all of this he considered him beautiful.

Loki seemed startled that Thor did not back off or begged for his job, “w-won’t you say anything?” Thor took a step closer so the two men were almost touching each other, “what do you want to hear? Do you want me to beg, to drop on my knees and kiss your feet?”

Loki raised his head high, “that would be entertaining, yes, maybe I would consider keeping you.” Thor scoffed, “oh you couldn’t keep me even if I wanted, you could never handle me.” His boss actually blushed at that, Thor blinked to make sure he was seeing right.

Thor moved closer and this time Loki took a step back his blush deepened and Thor couldn’t keep from smirking, “maybe you would rather be on your knees.” Loki hissed as he hit his desk with his back, “how dare you? I am still-.”

“What?” Thor cut off, “you are what, my boss? You fired me remember? So I don’t have to care about shit anymore you pretentious little brat.”

Loki’s mouth fell open again as he stared at the man that just so openly insulted him. Thor chuckled, “oh you are already halfway there, a dick in your mouth would really compliment your features.”

The man let out a whimper and looked down shifting from one foot to the other. Thor grinned but suddenly he saw something that let him question his sanity, “you are hard? Oh my god you are turned on by me insulting you?”

Loki glared at him and shoved him but Thor didn’t move, instead he leaned down to whisper into Loki’s ear.

“Get on your knees.”

To his surprise Loki actually complied and dropped down looking up at him red faced and kind of hungry? Thor chuckled, the sight of his boss before him made him hard and so he put a hand on his head, “go on I hardly think I am your first, or am I?”

Loki glared at him before opening his fly and pulling out his cock, Thor couldn’t believe that this actually happened and let out a surprised gasp. His former employer swallowed at the sight of the thick cock in front of him, “damn that thing is…how do you not faint when you get a hard on?”

Thor chuckled, “practice dear, now shut up and put that mouth to a good use.” Loki glared but Thor tightened his grip on the black curls. His former boss hissed but complied by licking the tip of his cock before swirling his tongue around it.

Thor let out a moan and enjoyed the view of the man on his knees. The sounds Loki made didn’t fit the normally so collected and calm man at all and that was what made this whole situation so delicious.

“You are good at this; did they teach you this on your expensive school? Do they all suck cock like sluts there?”

Loki wanted to say something but Thor didn’t let him; he held him by the hair and used his grip to push his cock between the man’s lips, it felt heavenly. Loki chocked a bit but Thor ignored him. He began to fuck the other’s face in a slow but steady pace. The slurping and choking noises made all of this even more delicious.

Normally Thor wouldn’t treat a lover this rough or with that much disrespect but Loki seemed to crave it or else he wouldn’t have gotten on his knees in the first place. Thor moaned and grinned, “as I thought, you look good with my cock between your lips, ah I know what also would look good on you.”

Thor pulled his cock out of Loki’s mouth and with a loud moan spilled all over his face, painting it with his white spurts of semen. The man looked too startled to protest but as soon as Thor turned around and tucked himself in Loki growled.

“What you are just going? You-you just gonna use me and leave me hanging?”

Thor turned to look at the CEO with a smirk, “beg me.” Loki stared at him wide eyed, “no.” The word sounded breathless and a little unsure, Thor liked that.

“You have my cum all over your face but this is where you draw the line? Oh Loki you are a funny one.”

The man looked down and a drop of cum ran down his face and hit the carpet, Thor waited patiently. Loki clenched his fists and drew a deep breath, “please Thor, I-I want to come, make me come.”

Thor hummed, “good, take off your clothes.” To his surprise the man didn’t protest, he jumped to his feet and shed every piece of clothing until he was naked in front of the other. To Thor’s delight he didn’t wipe his face clean, he even caught him licking up a drop of cum that sat on his upper lip.

Thor smiled appreciating the sight in front of him. The man was thin but well defined and his painfully hard cock stood to full attention leaking already. Oh he would love to take a picture of that and look at it every time he went to bed.

“Do you have any lube?”

Loki swallowed and walked around the desk opening a drawer pulling out a half empty bottle of clear scent free lube. Thor raised an eyebrow as he was handed it, “should I ask why you have this in your office? Do you shag your secretary?”

Loki blushed and crossed his arms in front of him, “no I don’t, I just…work a lot and sometimes I need to relax okay.” Thor smiled, “hey I don’t judge I am glad you have this,” his tone got serious and slightly threatening again, “now turn around and bent over your desk.”

The CEO hesitated for a moment, fidgeting with his fingers until Thor got inpatient and took a step forwards. He grabbed Loki’s shoulder to turn him around and shove him towards the desk.

The black haired man let out a whimper as the cool wood touched his chest but he also slightly lifted his ass up presenting it to the other male. Thor chuckled, “oh you act all high and mighty, pretending to be better than us but in truth you are just a slut aren’t you?”

Thor put the bottle on the desk pulling Loki’s cheeks apart inspecting the twitching hole, “you love to be dominated am I right, you crave to be humiliated and put in your place.”

Loki swallowed and clenched his eyes shut shaking his head, “n-no you are wrong.” Thor laughed and put his thumb on the other’s hole rubbing over it. Loki moaned and hid his face in his arms.

“Oh don’t lie to me Loki, you enjoy it, you enjoy me degrading you, come on say it, say that you love it.”

Loki whimpered, “I ah I…” Thor opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it, “I can’t hear you, answer me or I will punish you.”

Thanks to those words a shiver went through Loki and he glanced back at Thor, his green eyes wide with lust, “you…you would?” Thor grinned and slapped his ass, hard. Loki let out a yelp. He was so happy that no one was currently on his floor.

Loki moaned and put his forehead on his desk, “I-I don’t think that’s enough.” Thor almost laughed out loud at that, his boss such a little slut, it was almost unbelievable.

“I decide that but yes I guess you are right,” with that Thor slapped his other cheek, drawing out another moan from Loki. Before he had time to realize what was happening, Thor pushed in two of his fingers slapping him again with his free hand.

Loki, overwhelmed with all the sensations, came with a shout. Thor laughed but didn’t remove his fingers, “did you just come from me slapping your little ass? Oh Loki, if your employees could see you, if they could see their queen dethroned like this.”

Loki hissed at him as he pushed himself up on his elbows but Thor was not done. He placed a strong hand on his back pushing him down to keep him in place, “oh no, you are not getting away that easy, see we are not finished.”

Loki opened his mouth to ask but Thor already grinded his again, hard cock against the other’s ass. It felt so delicious. Thor pushed his fingers deeper inside and Loki hissed again, “no stop, it hurts.”

“You like it when it hurts, don’t try to fool me.”

The next slap made Loki shout and whimper, “ah please Thor I need a break, please stop.” His begging only served to fuel Thor’s desire and so he pushed his fingers in deeper spreading them while delivering blow after blow on Loki’s already red ass.

To the untrained eye it would have looked like abuse but Thor knew that Loki liked it and he was proven right once he noticed that the man pushed back against his fingers and his cock was once again hard and leaking.

“Oh Loki, you know what? I am going to claim you now; your ass will be mine.”

Thor pulled his fingers out to unzip his pants once again, but Loki let out a sound of protest, “wait, wait, wait do you, do you have protection?” Thor hesitated for a moment, “no, I am clean, what about you?”

Loki let out a sigh of relieve, “I am clean to, just…be careful I…I haven’t done this in quite some time.” Thor laughed as he pulled out his cock, “that explains a lot.”

Without further delay he pushed against Loki’s tight hole and both moaned loudly. Once inside Thor drew in a sharp breath, fighting the urge to violently fuck into the other man. God he felt so good.

“Oh god Thor your big, too big I-I don’t think I can, please pull out!”

Thor ignored him and poured more lube on him as he slowly began to move, “oh Loki I never imagined you would let me do that, to let me fuck you on your desk.”

Loki whimpered but he was still rock hard so Thor ignored his protest as he began his thrusting. He would make sure the man wouldn’t be able to sit through his next meeting.

Loki moaned burying his face in his arms as Thor pounded into him, it was painful but it was so deliciously painful. Thor groaned and tightened his grip on the other’s hips, “shit Loki I…you are so tight I am going to cum, I will fill you up like a slut like you is supposed to be.”

“No, no please I still have to work, don’t come inside!” Loki wined but Thor ignored him, “oh no you are going to take this and you will thank me for it. Oh god Loki I want you to come, now!”

The dark haired man let out a shout as Thor hit his prostate and arched his back up as he came once again violently. Thor felt him clench around his cock and he leaned forwards to bit into his shoulder as he painted the other’s insides with his seed.

Loki was a crying mess when Thor let go of his shoulder and pulled out, he looked so tiny and fragile that Thor felt almost bad for him. Carefully he pushed the hair out of his face, “Loki a-are you alright?”

“I haven’t come so hard for so long, I-I think I cannot walk ever again.”

Thor chuckled and caressed his back placing a few kisses along his neck, “you have a bathroom up here, don’t you?” Loki lifted a finger and pointed at a door that was so bland that Thor hadn’t noticed it yet.

He quickly walked inside and wetted a towel, cleaning himself before returning to Loki. The man hadn’t moved an inch and Thor wasn’t even sure if he hadn’t fallen asleep but as he wiped his ass clean he heard him chuckle.

“This is not how I imagined that this afternoon would go.”

Thor smiled, “me neither.” He turned the towel to wipe Loki’s face with the clean side. After that he put the man’s underwear on before sitting him down in his chair.

Loki hissed at the pressure on his abused backside, “oh god you gave me one hell of a spanking, what are those hands made of?” Thor chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed, “ah I know this is probably weird to ask now, but…am I still fired?”

Loki leaned back in his chair and smiled at him, “leave your number and we will talk about this tomorrow.” Thor raised his eyebrows, “tomorrow?” Tomorrow was Saturday and they would have the entire day to…talk.

Loki grinned, “yes tomorrow, my place.”


	2. Don't finish early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is finally done  
> More kinky sex just for you   
> I kind of feel dirty now

Loki’s house was huge but it was also very nice to look at. Surprisingly it didn’t look like an evil villain’s house or some entitled craps property, no it just looked nice.

Thor drove up to the house parked his worn down Opel next to Loki’s shiny, black Audi and got out of the car. He fought down his nervousness and walked up to the front door ringing the bell.

It didn’t take Loki long to open the door and he even smiled as he saw that it was Thor. He measured the taller man with his eyes before he stepped out of the way, “nice to see you again Odinson, come in.”

“You know you can call me Thor right?”

Loki chuckled and closed the door, “I could if you prefer it.” Thor frowned at the other man as he followed him into the living room.

Like the rest of the house it was clean and well put together, a nice green couch and a black coffee table were the centre of the room and a big flat screen hung up on the wall. Thor blinked as he spotted the expensive looking decorations but soon enough his eyes were drawn back to his host.

Loki was not in a suit today but wearing black skinny jeans and simple green T-shirt. It looked quite weird for a powerful man like him to be so…casual. They both sat down on the couch and Loki suddenly seemed a little tense.

“I am glad that you came to talk Thor, I…we need to set a few things straight.”

The blond man nodded looking at his boss curiously, “and that would be?” Loki licked his lips and stood, pacing around the room, “if you want to keep working for my company, our…liaison will have to stay secret.”

Thor nodded, “understandable, I don’t want my co-workers to know either.” Loki knitted his eyebrows together at that but he didn’t ask. He stopped pacing, “alright so we have an understanding, the other thing is what I want from you.” He swallowed again and it was clear to Thor that he rarely had this talk with anyone.

“As…you have noticed I am in desperate need of a Dom and you kind of fit that picture, so I ask you to take me as your Sub.”

Thor chuckled, “if you want to put labels on it alright and yes I will be your…Dom but I also want a few rules because I need to know what I can and cannot do.”

Loki sighed a little relieved and sat down again pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, “sure thing.”

 

The talk was quickly finished, the rules were set and now Loki was completely naked on the floor of his own bedroom kneeling next to the bed. Thor whistled as he looked through Loki’s wardrobe, “holy shit Loki you have more sex toys than that store down the street.”

Loki didn’t respond he simply blushed, as instructed he had his hands on his back and his eyes pointed at the floor. Thor smiled as he went through the different drawers caressing the toys with his eyes, “gods it will take us weeks to get through all of them, did you ever use them all?”

Loki’s blush deepened, “yes,” it was only a whisper but Thor heard him and his cock twitched at that. Their relationship would be interesting.

His fingers brushed over dildos, vibrators and butt plugs but honestly Thor had no idea where to begin, there was just so much selection. He picked up a nice looking riding crop and swung it experimentally since he knew that Loki would most likely watch him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Do you have any favourites?”

“I ah I like…the red one.”

Thor looked at the toys and spotted a nice dildo of decent size that was almost realistically formed but had a few bumps on it. The blonde swallowed as he imagined Loki using that on himself, maybe he should make him put up a show for him later.

“Good to know but I think I will start with that here. Put your chest on the bed and stick out your lovely butt.”

Loki complied but not without a whimper, “b-but Sir I am still sore from yesterday.” Thor hummed looking at the slightly bruised handprints on the man’s pale cheeks, they looked good.

Thor traced the marks with the tip of the crop and smiled, “I can see but why should that stop me?” He could hear Loki swallow and he slightly flinched as the tip brushed over an especially sore spot.

Loki licked his lips and looked over his shoulder, “I-I could serve you instead.” Thor nodded, “yes you could but that wouldn’t be new, would it?” Loki whimpered as tapped his tights so he would spread his legs further.

Thor enjoyed the view waiting for what the other might offer him next. Loki apparently tried to think of something, “I ah I could…kiss your feet?” Thor almost laughed about this, but instead he put the crop between his lover’s legs.

“Could you?” he slowly let it ran from under his balls up his spine, “would that get you off? Kneeling before me, kissing my feet and telling me how much you like doing that?”

Loki buried his face in the mattress to hide his blush, Thor chuckled at that, “come on, was that what you wanted to tell me?” His boss groaned but nodded, “yes,” he whispered and now even his neck turned red from shame.

Thor hummed rather pleased, “well that would indeed be nice, but it is no fun if you do it on your own, so this won’t do.” He turned around to the wardrobe and spotted something that intrigued him, “what about that?”

Loki glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw the leather collar and the leash in Thor’s hand, a soft oh escaped him. Thor grinned and walked up to him grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him up so he kneeled again.

Loki hissed but he didn’t use the safe word so Thor didn’t think about it. With quick fingers he put the collar around Loki’s neck holding the leash in his hand, it felt good.

“I think I really start to like our arrangement, _boss_ ,” the last word was said so mockingly that Loki actually glared at him, but he didn’t say a word. Thor grinned and pulled on the leash. Loki followed on his knees, his hands still behind his back.

“Get on all fours and not a word, you are only allowed to speak if I ask you a question.”

Loki nodded and Thor noticed how his breath hitched at that command. Thor then took a tour through the house, his boss obediently following behind him. To his surprise Loki didn’t complain he answered his questions and followed, his cock hard and leaking between his legs.

In the end Thor led them back into the bedroom where he sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He lay back stretching himself out on the covers with a sigh, “I like this place, I am glad that I will come here more often.”

Loki looked up from where he sat on the carpet next to the bed. Thor waited but being an obedient pet Loki didn’t speak up and Thor thought about rewarding him.

He lazily waved his hand, “come up here I think I will take you up on your offer from before.” Loki climbed up kneeling between his Dom’s legs but Thor pulled on the leash, “no not like this, turn around.”

Loki blushed but didn’t hesitate to comply. He turned around presenting his ass in full glory to the other man. Thor smiled putting his hands behind his head to watch.

Loki freed his already hard cock from his trousers and immediately began to stroke and lick it. Thor hummed, “that feels so good, I am still surprised how good you are with your mouth, is that how you do business?”

Loki stopped to look at him his mouth agape. Thor laughed and tugged on the leash, “hey continue or I will punish you.” As a warning he scratched over the bruises on Loki’s ass. The man almost jumped but managed to get down to business again.

Thor smiled his index finger tapping against his little pet’s hole and he chuckled when Loki lost his rhythm but tried to keep going. Loki was very skilled with his mouth and it didn’t take long for Thor’s orgasm to build.

With a rather harsh tug on the leash Thor made Loki stop, “stop that is enough for now.” To his surprise Loki let out a whine, it made him almost come.

“Turn around I want to see your face.”

Of course Loki obeyed and he turned around careful not to touch Thor’s cock or his own in the process. Thor smiled at that rather pleased, “good boy, where do you keep the lube?”

Loki pointed at his nightstand, “top drawer.” Thor quickly grabbed it and gave it to the man straddling him, “prepare yourself and then fuck yourself on my cock.”

A shiver went through Loki and Thor put his hands back behind his head to watch him work. Loki bit his lip and gave him a pleading look but Thor had no intention to help him. In the end the man sighed and poured some lube in his hand working himself open.

Thor thought about having him turn around so he could watch but he decided against it and instead watched the expressions on his face. Loki bit his lip moaning quietly as his fingers stretched him open.

Soon, much sooner than Thor would have thought, Loki had enough and aligned his hole with Thor’s thick cock and sat down. Thor gasped and gripped his own hair to keep himself from touching the man on top of him.

Loki let out a loud moan and shivered as he slowly pushed down until Thor was fully inside. He slowly began to move getting used to the stretch. Thor groaned and gritted his teeth hiding his smile.

“God, Sir may I touch myself?”

Thor looked at him with a smile, “didn’t I tell you not to speak?” Loki looked down whimpering as he slowly moved up and down on his cock, “ah I am sorry.”

Thor chuckled and closed his eyes, “and no, you may not but if you want to cum better hurry up because I am close.” Loki let out another whine but sped up angling his thrusts just right so he would hit his prostate.

Thor tensed up trying to hold back his orgasm but after a few thrusts he couldn’t hold it any longer. With a moan he lifted his hips, earning a gasp from his boss and came. Loki let out a sound of protest but referred from voicing it.

Thor sighed and a content smile spread on his face, “now you may touch yourself.” Loki moaned and quickly grabbed his cock and began to thrust into his fist while Thor’s cock slowly softened and slipped out of him.

The view was really good so Thor didn’t mind just watching but once he saw that Loki was close he spoke up, “if you are going to make a mess on my clothes I will get angry.”

His boss looked at him with half lidded eyes obviously waging his options but in the end he came with a loud moan into his hand. Thor grinned and tugged on the leash to get Loki back down from his high, “now you made a mess of yourself, take care of that.”

Loki groaned but began to lick his hand clean quickly. Thor watched with fascination, it was still hard to believe that this was the so cold and collected CEO of his company. Thor swallowed heavily and felt another wave of heat in his neither regions.

“Get off and cleaned,” he ordered unhooking the leash from the collar and Loki got up with a quick thank you and walked into the bathroom. Thor sat up and tucked himself back in, grimacing at the feeling of dried fluids on his dick but he would take care of that later.

He sat on the bed waiting for his boss to come back and smiled as he exited the bathroom. Loki gave him a rather shy smile in return.

“Did you like it?”

The pale man blushed beautifully, “I did.” Thor stood and put a hand on his shoulder, “very well how about a snack, you must be exhausted.” Loki rolled his eyes but he did lead the other man downstairs and into the kitchen, “I am not a fragile flower Odinson, I don’t tire that easily.”

Thor laughed and looked around the almost polished kitchen while Loki prepared some sandwiches, “good thing I don’t have any neighbours or they would now probably call the police.”

Thor laughed and leaned against the counter waiting for him to finish, “yeah probably.” Loki smiled and picked up the plate turning around to the still clothed man, “but don’t worry I wouldn’t let them take you away.”

Thor followed his little Sub to a table standing right behind him as he put the plate down. Taking a deep breath burying his nose inside those black locks, Thor chuckled, “would you huh, well I guess I will have to reward you for your loyalty and obedience.”

A shiver went through Loki and Thor heard him swallow. More than pleased he straightened and walked around the table to take a seat opposite of the man.

Loki sighed and sat down on the cool chair hissing a little since his ass still hurt. Thor smirked but didn’t do anything besides picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

Loki followed soon after but there was something on his mind that he wanted to ask and Thor could see it, he wouldn’t help him tough. In the end they finished their snack in silence and Loki managed to find his words, “you are free the whole day right?”

Thor nodded, “I am.”

“And tomorrow, too?”

Thor smiled and nodded again, “I am, why are you asking?” Loki licked his lips looking down on the empty plate; it was really weird that he was so shy at times. Thor leaned back and watched him, “just say it Loki I am not going to laugh, you remember? It was a requirement for this to work, no laughing at each other’s kinks or requests.”

Loki gave him a smile, “ah yes, it is just a little weird considering that you are in fact my employee.” Thor shrugged, yes it was indeed a little weird but also very exciting.

“Yes, I was just thinking, if you are free, than there is no need for you to go home.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at that, “I mean we wouldn’t have to stop and could continue tomorrow and then maybe we are so sated that we can focus on work on Monday.” Loki blushed a little and Thor held back a snort, yes as if they would be able to focus on work ever again.

“That is an intriguing offer,” he stood and picked up the plate to put it into the sink, “I will decide later on that.” Loki turned to watch him catching his smirk. His boss chuckled and stood, “alright, no pressure here, so what do you want to do next?”

Thor smiled as he walked up to him again, “I will take a shower.”

 

Thor enjoyed the warm spray of water on his skin as he rubbed the soap on it, it smelled like some sort of tree but he liked it. Meanwhile he tried to ignore the hard on he was once again sporting but it became harder and harder since he knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Still he took his time cleaning himself properly before he got out of the huge shower to dry himself off with a nice fluffy towel. Everything Loki possessed was kind of nice, but then again the man earned a shit ton of money compared to Thor.

Thor dried his hair off and put on a pair of boxers to walk back into the bedroom.

“I am back, you still comfortable?”

Loki let out a whimper that sounded more needy than hurt behind his gag. Thor grinned and walked up to the bed running a hand over his boss’s backside pushing a finger into his wet hole with ease.

It hadn’t really surprised Thor that Loki had hooks and rings on convenient spots around the bedroom and so it had only been up to him to choose the matter of binding. He had quickly settled for a bright red rope, a simple blindfold and a small ball gag.

Loki had become hard just from watching him select these things among all the other stuff he had in his wardrobe. He eagerly had knelt on the bed so Thor could start to tie him up as he wished.

Thor had created a harness of the rope amazed on how good it looked on the pale skin and had tied Loki’s hands firmly on his back. It had been a nice sight but it was just not enough.

With quick hands he had placed the blindfold and the gag on his boss before he had looped another red rope through the hook on the ceiling. The harness supported Loki’s weight so it didn’t rest solemnly on his hands as Thor pulled him up.

Right now Loki was bent over as his knees barely touched the bed and faced down on it. It was such a delicious view.

Of course Thor loved to be a little cruel to his lover so he hadn’t just left him like that; no he had worked him open with his finger only to leave him literally hanging to take his shower.

Loki moaned as Thor pushed his finger in to test if he was still loose. It was cruel for both of them because Thor just wanted to fuck into that body that was so ready to receive him.

“If you knew how you look, but I guess you do, I guess a slut like you does something like that like once a week, am I right?”

Loki shook his head and Thor pushed a second finger in, just to be sure of course.

“No? Oh you cannot tell me that I am the first to tie you up like this.”

Loki nodded and Thor almost came into his pants, holy shit.

“Oh if that is true I might want to reward you,” Thor breathed out and got into position behind the man. Loki whined and Thor pulled out his fingers as he freed his cock.

As quick as possible he lubed his dick up and pushed into the tight heat. Both men groaned loudly as Thor grabbed Loki’s hips setting a rather fast and almost punishing pace.

Thor moaned as Loki clenched around him and he was sure that Loki’s hips would be severely bruised after this round of fucking. Thor gritted his teeth but he was past the point of no return and so he came with a grunt and Loki threw his head up as he tensed and spilled on the sheets beneath him.

They both breathed heavily and Thor had a hard time coming down to earth again. Once he was he pulled out and lowered Loki so he could lie on the bed without the strain on his arms.

Thor pulled he gag down but didn’t remove the blindfold, “you alright?” Loki chuckled, “I-I am but I don’t think I can move.” Thor smiled and lay down next to him massaging his shoulders a little bit, “no problem I don’t want to untie you anyway.”

Loki sighed and wiggled his ass, “Tho-Sir please I am making a mess.” Thor sighed theatrically and got up fetching something from the wardrobe.

“Alright I will help you,” with that he pushed in a plug that made Loki gasp. Thor grinned and lay down watching the man squirm on the sheets, “I ah didn’t mean…”

“What do we say when I was just so nice to you?”

Loki gritted his teeth, “thank you Sir.” Thor laughed and caressed his cheek with the tips of his fingers. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss him but that was not right, they had agreed to not kiss.

They were not a couple after all; this was all about sex and releasing tension. No feelings, no attachments. Still Loki had insisted on them being exclusive so they would be always available to each other.

Thor studied Loki’s face glad that the blindfold was still on so the other couldn’t see his expression, “are you alright with staying like this for a while?”

Loki smirked, “I told you I am not a flower, I can handle that and besides we got the safe word for that.” Thor smiled and patted his cheek before getting up, “true well then I will take a look around maybe I spot your diary around.”

Loki’s face fell, “what no I don’t have one, Thor don’t go away, hey!” Thor laughed and stood picking up his underwear to get at least a little dressed.

He ignored Loki’s protest and left the room but the door wide open so he could hear him if he really chose to use the safe word. Thor of course didn’t intent to leave Loki all alone it was just a little game and he knew even though the other protested he secretly loved it.

Thor knew a few people like Loki, people who had to be dominant and strong facing the real world but just want to unwind once in a while. Loki just wanted to stop thinking for a moment, to let go and fall just to be caught by strong arms.

Thor on the other hand always needed to be meek, friendly and obedient. He wanted to have power over someone once in a while and with Loki it seemed like a perfect match.

With a smile on his lips Thor looked around the floor, looking at a few paintings and family pictures. Loki’s house was so big and nice that Thor did feel a pang of jealousy.

Thor walked back to the bedroom careful not to make a sound and he glanced at the watch checking how much time had passed. Loki was still lying on the bed but he had shifted to lie on his side. It was a nice view and Thor leaned against the doorframe to enjoy it.

“Will you stand there all day?”

Thor frowned, “how did you notice me?” Loki chuckled, “my eyes are covered and there is nothing to do but to listen, I can hear you breathe.” Thor was actually impressed by that and he walked up to the bed to pull the blindfold away, “you are a sneaky one aren’t you?”

Loki grinned, “I grew up with two older brothers, you learn a thing or two if you don’t want to get caught playing pranks.” Thor laughed and shook his head, “are you alright?” The man frowned, “you know for a Dom you are really concerned about me.”

Thor knitted his eyebrows together and helped Loki to sit which made him hiss because of the plug. Thor almost chuckled, “because I am a Dom I am concerned. Loki I don’t know you very well and the first time I got a little carried away and I don’t want to do the same mistake again. You know, safe, sane, consensual? This is important as well as your physical and mental well-being.”

Loki looked a little confused before he looked away, “you are a weird one you know that?” Thor gently put a finger on his chin and made him look his way again, “you never had a real Dom, hadn’t you?”

Loki sighed not looking at Thor’s eyes, “I…most men like to take advantage of me and…my desires but I’m used to it and I can take it so…” He trailed off and shrugged.

Thor shook his head, no this wouldn’t do. He went to get on the bed wanting to untie the other man but Loki used his foot to shove him away, “Thor stop.” With a sigh Thor did as asked but he didn’t like it.

“Thor, listen. You are a good guy I can see that and you didn’t hurt me beyond repair and I like what you do. Honestly I love it and I don’t want to stop. You are a good Dom and with time we will get better at this but please don’t act like I am a too weak to take anything, because I am not.

I had my fair share of misery just like anyone but this is good. Let me have that.”

Thor bit his lip and nodded, “sorry I ah I guess I just really like you.” Loki chuckled and shook his head, “alright do you remember that I wanted to fire you just the other day?”

Thor growled, but it was only an act, “I do and I don’t think I have punished you yet.” Loki grinned, “oh well you better do it now or I will change my mind on keeping you.”

 

The next morning Loki woke from one of the best sleeps he had in a long time. At first he couldn’t place what was different but soon enough he realized that a heavy arm was draped over him and that his back was resting against a large, warm chest.

This hadn’t happen in a long time and he was a little confused about how content he felt about that. After all he didn’t know Thor until yesterday.

Loki slowly put Thor’s arm aside and stood wincing slightly at the ache in his body. It was not bad just a little uncomfortable but nothing a warm shower wouldn’t fix.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. Loki rubbed his face eying his reflection in the mirror for a moment critically.

There were bruises on his wrists, shoulders and hips. Loki swallowed and followed them with a finger. It looked so exciting and he already felt the warm arousal gathering inside of him. Shaking his head with a small smile Loki got into the shower and massaged his aching limbs.

The hot water released the tension in his muscles and Loki sighed slightly relieved. It had been quite some time since he had been in such an intense session but he would not complain about it.

Thor was an amazing lover and he was almost sure that his dick was magic. With a chuckle he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off and brush his teeth.

To his surprise Thor was still soundly asleep as he stepped out of the bathroom, the only difference was that the big man now laid on his back, sprawled over the entire bed.

It was kind of cute.

Loki chuckled and put on a robe as he went downstairs to make breakfast; maybe the smell of fresh bacon would wake the man up. If not he might try a blowjob.

It didn’t come that far because Thor was indeed woken by the smell of food and stumbled down into the kitchen looking quite disorientated. Loki chuckled and put a cup of coffee in his hand in hopes to revive the human inside of the man.

“Sit down and drink, breakfast is almost finished.”

Thor just nodded and sat down slowly sipping his coffee. Loki served him a big plate of eggs and bacon that Thor devoured like a starved man while Loki sipped some tea and nibbled on some toast.

Loki had never been a big eater and seeing that they had another day of fucking before them, he wasn’t in the mood to eat much.

Finally after the third cup of coffee Thor seemed to be almost present again and smiled at Loki.

“How did you sleep? I hope I didn’t crush you.”

Loki chuckled and waved his hand, “no, not at all I had a good night’s rest and am ready for whatever you are up.” He managed to sound not needy but he knew that his look was probably still hungry and Thor smirked at him.

“Oh are you, I thought after what I did to you yesterday that you would hate me.”

Loki blushed and hid his smile in his cup, taking a long sip from his tea. His punishment for almost firing Thor had been Thor jerking him off. Only that he always stopped just before Loki was thrown over the edge.

It had been pure torture, sweet, delicious torture. In the end Loki had been a crying and begging mess and Thor had shown mercy on him and Loki almost passed out when he came.

Loki chuckled, “oh you underestimate me Thor, I can handle whatever you throw at me.” Thor grinned and it sent a shiver down Loki’s spine, “oh can you?”

He watched as Thor stood and smiled down at him, “I will go upstairs and prepare something,” he put the collar on the table, “be nice and clean up and put that on, I will call you when I am ready.”

Loki nodded and swallowed thickly, once again he felt arousal rushing down between his legs. He quickly got up and put the plates away cleaning the kitchen and the table. The collar seemed to mock him from where it sat and Loki felt the excitement build up inside his chest as he picked it up.

It was a little sad that Thor was not there to put it on him but therefor he would be surprised once he would be called upstairs. The call came soon enough and Loki took the collar but hesitated a moment before placing it on himself and snapping the lock shut.

Taking a quick breath and discarding the robe on a chair, Loki walked upstairs. The way felt longer than ever but Loki took one step after another and once he stood in front of the bedroom door he took a deep breath.

“May I enter?”

“Yes just come in.”

Trying not to nervously grin, Loki entered the room and looked around but was unable to spot Thor. Did he hide in his wardrobe? A little confused Loki walked into the room towards the bathroom, besides the wardrobe it was the only place one could hide. 

At least that was what he thought. Suddenly a strong arm was wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides while a hand clamped his mouth shut. Loki let out a shout of surprise and began to struggle.

It was one of the scenarios they had talked about the day before and Loki had been excited about it. Though after their talk yesterday he didn’t think Thor would go through with it so soon.

Loki screamed behind the hand and tried to free himself but Thor didn’t even sway, he just chuckled.

“I think I caught a nice one this time, that collar looks good on you, did you run away from home?”

A shiver went through Loki as the dark voice sounded in his ear. He let out a whimper and Thor laughed, “you sound like a bitch, well maybe I should treat you like one.”

Loki was carried towards the bed and his heartbeat got even faster. Thor pushed him and quickly went to straddle his back, caging his arms with his legs. Loki could hear him fumble and suddenly he let go of his mouth and grabbed his jaw instead.

“Open wide.”

Of course Loki wouldn’t give in that easily and so he clenched his teeth and Thor chuckled at his defiance, “you are cute but this was an order, not a request.”

His fingers dug painfully into Loki’s cheek and he opened his mouth with a gasp. Thor used the opening and pushed something into his mouth.

Loki would have guessed that Thor would take the ball gag again but he was mistaken. It was a metal ring designed to keep his mouth open for anyone who wanted to use him. He had only used it once and it had been nice, now he knew that it would be unbelievably good.

Loki let out a sound of protest which was only for show and Thor chuckled as he fastened the leather straps behind his head.

“Oh I will have to teach you a lesson I see. Well good thing that I don’t mind being a teacher once in a while.”

Loki growled and Thor put a blindfold over his eyes shutting out almost all the light in the room. He closed his eyes and suddenly noticed that his cock was aching hard underneath him.

Thor grabbed one of his arms and put a leather shackle around it before he grabbed the other arm to do the same. Loki felt the soft leather tighten around his wrists and he was sure that Thor had connected them with the small chain.

“Now you will get on all fours like a good pet or I am going to punish you.”

Loki felt how he got up and he guessed that he stood next to the bed. Feeling how his spit ran over his chin he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He wanted to move away from Thor but a tug on his collar stopped him.

When did he put the leash on him?

“Ah no going away you will stay.”

He slapped Loki’s ass and he jerked forwards but was stopped by the leash. Loki let out a groan and went to wipe his chin but Thor grabbed his arm, “did I allow this? No, so don’t you dare I like that filthy look on you.”

Loki whimpered and Thor let go putting another pair of shackles on his ankles so if he decided to get up and run he would just fall over. There was no escape and Loki felt almost ready to come on this thought alone.

Thor lifted him up and put him on the floor tugging on the leash. Loki moved but due to his bound state he couldn’t move fast or far. He could hear the man chuckle, “oh you look so good and so completely at my mercy.”

Loki shivered and couldn’t hold the moan that escaped him. Oh god what was Thor doing to him. The big man drew in a sharp breath.

“Alright hold still I need to prepare you.”

Loki let out a sound as cold lube hit his ass and a slick finger entered him without any delay. It felt so good and his cock was aching to be touched. Gods he would probably come if Thor would just breathe at the tip.

A second finger breached him and Loki couldn’t hold the moan dimly aware that he was drooling all over the floor. Thor chuckled and moved his fingers squeezing his ass slightly, “oh you like that you little slut.”

Loki expected a third finger but instead something terribly cold and thick entered him. He let out a moan as he realized that Thor had found his metal plug. Now he was certain that man was some kind of god, but he wasn’t sure if he was one of the good ones.

Thor chuckled and Loki could hear him walk around and tugged on the leash again. He moved forward but stopped as something warm, soft and slightly sticky touched his lips. Of course he knew that it was Thor’s cock he could smell the other’s rather pleasant body odour.

Still Loki turned his head away whimpering and shaking his head. Thor chuckled, “oh you don’t want to? Well I didn’t ask!” He grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and held his head in position as he thrusted into his open mouth.

The thrill that went through Loki was hard to describe. He just loved the feeling of being used like a doll, not being given a choice and he would never expect anyone to understand. Thankfully he had almost no gag reflex so once he relaxed his throat Thor was able to just fuck his face as he pleased.

“Gods that feels so good, I think you were just made for that. You were made to swallow my cock like a good little slut, Loki. Uh I wish you could see yourself.”

Loki was unable to answer concentrating too hard on staying unmoving and relaxing his throat. The sounds that filled the room were so obscene that he actually blushed.

Thor moaned and pushed deep into Loki’s mouth and the man gagged and struggled around the thick flesh in his mouth. The other man kept him in that position, chuckling as he felt him move around, trying to get him off.

Just before Loki feared he would pass out, Thor pulled him off so he could get some air before his mouth was assaulted again and hot come filled his mouth. Thor’s low moan sent a shiver through his body and his arousal grew even more.

The big man pulled out of him and his head back so his come wouldn’t flow out of Loki’s mouth. It was really mean and Loki had a hard time swallowing with his mouth open.

“This looks amazing dear, like you were born for this.”

Loki let out a whine rocking his hips indicating that he was in need of release too. Thor just laughed, “what you want me to touch you? Not going to happen.” Frustrated Loki wiggled around letting out sounds that made Thor laugh even harder.

It was pure torture and with each movement Loki felt the plug inside of him but he used that for his own pleasure. Maybe he would be able to steal an orgasm from Thor.

He kept moving and moaning while chuckled and patted his cheek, “you look so pitiful I am almost tempted to let you come but no, not like this.” Loki felt how Thor let go of his hair and move behind him.

One hand was put on his waist while the other grabbed his cock in a punishing grip. It made Loki yelp. With a low chuckle Thor let go of his waist and pushed a ring over his cock and Loki almost cried.

This was so damn cruel, so deliciously damn cruel. Oh he hated Thor just as much as he loved what he did to him. He let out a whine but Thor’s hands were gone and he was left with his arousal and he couldn’t get rid of it.

Loki let his head hang low ignoring how his drool began to drip at the floor. Thor patted his head, “oh don’t be sad little one, you will get your pleasure, but not just yet.”

Quickly Thor picked him up and put him down on the bed and Loki was glad about that his legs had started to hurt. Now he was lying on his chest while Thor untied the gag, “if you scream I am going to spank you so hard you will never be able to sit again.”

Loki flexed his jaw a little and chuckled, “I believe you. Please could I get some water?” Thor quickly got up, “ah yes of course one moment.” Loki smiled as he heard him go into the bathroom and he could hear the water running.

Thank god Thor was such a good guy and soon he felt a glass against his lips and he took a few greed sips. Loki sighed and smiled again, “thanks I think I lost a litre of drool.

Thor chuckled and it sounded like he put the glass down on the nightstand, “probably I should have put a towel under you. Are you alright? No cramps or does something hurt?” A warm fuzzy feeling spread inside of Loki’s stomach, it confused him.

“Ah no I am alright but I hope we can take a break for lunch.”

Thor patted his head and Loki could hear the smile in his voice, “of course, I do not plan on starving you.” Loki laughed and shook his head, “well you are starving me, god I want to come.”

His Dom grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kneeling position, “oh are we already begging slut?” It was amazing how fast the change from nice guy to Dom was with Thor. He hissed at the pull but it was more an act than anything.

“So you want to come, but do you deserve it? Have you been good?”

Loki smiled, “I have sucked you off haven’t I? It would only be common courtesy to return the favour.” Thor let out a deep laugh and to his surprise let go of his hair.

“Would it now? Well sad thing that I don’t care Loki, what I care about is that you think you can order me around. I won’t have that Loki, not from you.”

“Oh you say that now but if we were at work you would drop to your knees if I asked you and kiss my feet.”

Loki trusted Thor enough to follow the rules they had established. One of the rules was no choking and no slapping him in the face, with his hands. What Thor did in the end, caught him completely off guard.

Suddenly a finger ran over his cheek, caressing the soft skin. The touch let Loki flinch away but Thor followed, carefully touching him.

“Do you want that? To humiliate me in front of others?”

Loki swallowed, “sure it would be fun.” Thor chuckled, “I don’t believe you, Loki. You could never do that to me, you love the things I do to you and when I fucked you on top of your desk you willingly became mine.”

Loki shivered as the man got closer and he could feel his hot breath on his ear, “and now it is too late to stop me.” If Loki hadn’t been wearing the cockring he would probably came from those words and it would have been pure bliss. Sadly he was unable to so he just let out a needy whine.

“Please, Sir please let me come.”

Thor moved away and Loki cursed internally wishing he wasn’t wearing that stupid blindfold, he wanted the other to touch him, to make him feel good. He could hear the man move around, “what is in it for me if I let you come?”

Loki groaned, “you can fuck me.” Thor sighed, “I can do that without letting you come, come on you are smart, give me a real reason.” It was hard for Loki to concentrate so he groaned, “please I…what do you want?”

Thor probably grinned wide at that and Loki cursed his own weakness. His Dom didn’t answer right away probably thinking about something to really make him suffer.

“I want a promise.”

“A promise?” Loki echoed a little surprised.

“Yes, I want you to come to my office to sit under my desk and suck me off, not because I order you to do so but because you want to.”

Loki swallowed, why did he want that? It was a weird thing to promise but he didn’t care at the moment.

“I promise, now please let me come!”

Thor chuckled and walked behind him pushing against the plug making Loki hiss. With skilled fingers he pulled the toy out and Loki moaned as he almost immediately pushed his cock in.

It felt heavenly and Loki moaned like the slut he not so secretly was. Thor set a fast pace and Loki whimpered clenching his fists. The cockring still prevented him from coming.

“Thor please, take it off.”

Loki tried to make his voice as whiny as possible in hopes to make Thor comply. The other man laughed and reached around him to grab his cock. Loki gasped but Thor didn’t move to take the blasted ring off, no he just stroked him.

“Please!”

His thumb brushed his oversensitive tip and Loki cried out, finding himself begging his earnest and finally, finally Thor’s fingers grabbed the damn ring and pulled it off.

Loki arched his back throwing his head back as he climaxed so hard he actually passed out for a few seconds. Blinking he became aware that Thor had removed the blindfold and looked down on him with a worried expression.

“Loki, gods are you alright?”

He smiled weakly, “oh god Thor you fucked me unconscious, now I am convinced your cock is actually magical.” Thor laughed so hard actual tears appeared in his eyes.

 

After that they took a nap and Loki prepared them a late lunch or an early dinner depending on the perspective. It had been really funny how Thor had kept apologizing to him and had tried to make it up but Loki had shot all of his attempts down.

It was an amazing experience and he didn’t regret it so once they had rested he began to cook turning down Thor’s offer to help constantly. It was almost too cute to be true.

Sadly enough their time was nearing its end and after they cleared the table Loki sighed and ran a hand through his still messy hair.

“Thor I fear you need to go. I would love to have you stay longer but tomorrow is Monday and yeah…real life will have us back.”

The blond man also sighed and emptied his glass before standing up. He looked around with somewhat resembling sadness, “ah yes I guess it is time to leave. Well see you at work…maybe.”

Loki rubbed his neck unsure of what to do, “I…I will call you alright?” Thor nodded and grabbed his jacket giving the other man a brief smile, “yeah, see you.” Loki accompanied him to the front door and shut it as soon as Thor was outside, rubbing his face as he leaned against the wood.

With a sigh he walked into his bedroom tidying up and cleaning his toys, trying to ignore the lingering scent of sex and Thor that hung heavy in the air. In the end he had to open the windows because he couldn’t stand it anymore and after that he went into his office to prepare some work for the next day.

He didn’t get much done, his mind always drifted to the man who only hours ago, fucked him senseless.

 

The weekend was over faster than Thor had liked and soon enough it was Monday again and Thor sat in front of his computer staring at the emails he didn’t bother to read.

His mind was with Loki.

Yesterday he had made them breakfast and Thor had to admit it was the best breakfast he had in years and getting back into his own rundown apartment had been a bit of a bummer. Of course Loki had promised that they would have another session soon but he would have to check his timetable first.

Steve and Bucky noticed Thor’s bad mood of course soon enough but they didn’t ask since Thor only talked if he wanted to talk. The day was almost over and Steve and Bucky were already home when Thor typed his last report.

He was kind of tired and wanted to leave soon and so he was completely focused on his work and didn’t notice that the door opened.

“I have never been down here.”

Thor jumped in his seat and turned around to stare with wide eyes at his boss. Loki smiled at him a little sheepishly and Thor noticed the dark rings under his eyes. Did he not sleep last night?

“Ah you scared me.”

Loki chuckled, “sorry that was never my intention. Well I uh wanted to see your workplace, since you already know mine.”

Thor stared at his boss dumbfounded, “Loki I…why are you really here?” The black haired man sighed and rubbed his neck not able to look at Thor, “I uh I wondered if…you would be interested in dinner. At my place?”

Thor knitted his eyebrows together and stood, “ah are you inviting me to another session?” His boss still didn’t look at him, “I…is dinner not enough?” Thor needed a moment to process all of this, “ooooh, oh god yes ah of course it is enough you are a great chef, just a moment and I will get my stuff.”

Loki smiled at the floor and a slight blush crept over his cheeks, “good I uh get the car and wait for you.” With that he disappeared and Thor smiled at the door.

“Dinner huh?”

With a soft chuckle he shook his head and finished up so he could meet up with his lover.

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes but thank you for reading  
> Check out my other work or hit me up on tumbler for requests  
> Nijura108

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it another one is coming (oh that pun) so leave a comment or a Kudos and check out my other  
> less porny works.  
> Hit me up on tumblr Nijura108 if you have requests or just want to chat  
> So read ya


End file.
